


Je te zut!

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aconit, Humor, Other, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon cher Derek, je te zut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te zut!

           - Mon cher Derek, je te zut ! Asséna Stiles avec un calme effrayant.

Et devant la meute au grand complet, le jeune homme quitta le loft avec une dignité royale et bizarrement, un étrange petit sourire satisfait vissé aux lèvres, comme s’il avait remporté une victoire.

Tout ça avait commencé par une réunion de la meute au sujet du dernier ennemi en date. Ennemi qui semblait tout droit sorti de l’imagination d’un psychopathe fou, dixit Lydia. Tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers Peter qui avait levé les deux mains en signe défensif et en jurant ses grands dieux qu’il n’y était pour rien et que de toute façon, il ne devait pas être le seul psychopathe du coin et qu’il n’était plus fou, merci bien pour la confiance.

            La réunion avait vite dégénérée en une joute verbale entre Derek et Stiles. Chacun y allant de son commentaire blessant, chacun cherchant à faire sortir l’autre de ses gonds. Sans le savoir, le loup de naissance était le grand gagnant de cette bataille qui n’était qu’un jalon dans la guéguerre que les deux hommes se livraient depuis qu’ils se connaissaient.

            Derek se tourna vers Scott, le meilleur ami du jeune bavard et avec un sourire moqueur, déclara :

            - Je l’ai connu plus sarcastique, le petit parasite.

Sans que les autres comprennent pourquoi, Scott se mit à glousser.

            - Heu, Scott, ça va ? S’inquiéta Isaac.

            - Ça va très bien, assura le jeune loup. C’est juste que depuis le temps, je pensais que tu commençais à connaitre Stiles, Derek.

            - Tu m’explique ? Grogna le loup plus âgé.

            - C’est simple. Un « je te zut » dit par Stiles, c’est bien pire qu’un « T’es qu’un connard arrogant, je t’emmerde et fais bien gaffe à ce que tu vas manger et boire dans les prochains jours parce qu’il y aura sûrement de l’Aconit dedans. » Sauf que c’est une manière polie de le dire.

Un silence stupéfait et incrédule avait accueilli cette déclaration puis Derek chassa l’information d’un haussement d’épaules. Il n’aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû savoir que le bavard ferait ce que son meilleur ami avait énoncé.

Stiles fit des recherches et posa des questions à des personnes bien informées. Ça l’amena à découvrir une espèce d’Aconit peu virulente et à la mélanger au gel douche du Lycan qui en eut pour trois jours à se gratter comme un dingue.

            Depuis Lors, la meute fait très très attention quand Stiles lâche un « je te zut » de ce petit ton désinvolte. C’est fourbe un humain et un « je te zut »…


End file.
